The Little Grumpfish!
The Little Grumpfish! - Season 1, Episode 2 * Previous: Left In The Dark! * Next: The Land That Never Was! The Little Grumpfish! is the second Season 1 episode from the fanmade Bubble Guppies spin-off, The Freshwater Crew, and the second episode overall. * Rylie * Ronnie * Callie * Hiro * Dawn * Felix * Kimmy * Lucas * Opal * Leif * Pansy * Axel * Mr. Grumpfish (debut; non-speaking cameo) * Sully Grumpfish (debut) * Lance (debut) The Crew meet Mr. Grumpfish's son, who is just as cranky as his father! When he starts bullying and bossing them around, the Crew are determined to find out why he acts this way. * This episode marks Mr. Grumpfish's first appearance in the spin-off, although it was just a cameo. * Characters introduced: Sully Grumpfish and Lance. * Rylie's favorite holiday is Christmas. (The episode begins at Bubbletucky High; the scene changes to a cafeteria, where some students are present. The Crew sat at a table, eating.) * Dawn: You gotta love the French fries. * Callie: (to Axel) Ya mind if I have one? (The intimidating redhead spots a centipede crawling by on the floor and squishes it with his fist. Then, he picks up the dead bug and puts it in his cup of fries. He holds it out to the cowgirl with a smirk, who seems a bit disgusted.) * Callie: On second thought, ya can have it all to yourself. (Axel chews on the dead centipede. Just then, a pair of sea animals enter the cafeteria---one a lobster and the other a fish. The former has a pair of black glasses and a white buttoned-down shirt. His name is Lance. The fish next to him appears very similar to a certain cranky green fish but with some differences; a light grayish-green body, spiked bracelets on each wrist, and spiked fins. This is Sully Grumpfish, a brown paper bag is held in his left hand.) * Lance: ...And that's all there is to it. Now you have a great first day, Sully. (His tone of voice is deep and monotone, also a bit gravelly.) * Sully: ...Okay. (Lance walks away, while Sully finds a place to sit. The Crew noticed this.) * Lucas: Yo. Isn't that the newbie everyone's been talking about? * Callie: Sure seems like it. * Pansy: Hmm. We should let him sit with us. He seems like he needs friends. * Rylie: I strongly agree with you, Pansy. Come on! Let's go meet him! (She and her friends swim over to where Sully is sitting. It turns out that he's sitting alone at a table in one corner of the cafeteria, munching on a sandwich. They approach him, and he glares up at them with disinterest.) * Rylie: Well, hello, new student! I'm Rylie and these are my friends! (gesturing to each as she names them) Leif, Lucas, Opal, Axel, Ronnie, Hiro, Kimmy, Pansy, Callie, Felix, and Dawn! (brings out a box of cookies) And just to say 'hello' and 'welcome to Bubbletucky High', I bought you cookies! (Sully looks at the cookies, then at Rylie.) * Sully: ...I'm not interested. (Suddenly, the bell rings, and all the students leave the cafeteria. The scene changes to outside the school; classes have ended for the day, and all students leave the building. Dawn and Leif are seen swimming together; the former bouncing a soccer ball on her head. It bounces off and rolls toward Sully, who is looking at something on his smartphone.) * Dawn: (calling out to him) Hey, new guy! How about a little help? (Sully sees the ball coming and kicks the ball so hard that it flies over the roof of the school, much to the duo's surprise. However, Dawn's didn't last long and her surprise melts to anger.) * Dawn: Hey, man! What was that about? (Sully swims over to them.) * Sully: You told me to do it. (The rest of the Crew exit the building and saw this scene unfold before them.) * Dawn: Yeah, but not to the moon! * Sully: (snarls) What did you say? (gets closer) My name is Sully Grumpfish. Don't you dare forget it. (And with that, he swims away. The rest of the Crew shows up.) * Leif: I don't know about you, Dawn, but...I surely won't have any trouble remembering. In fact, I didn't know Mr. Grumpfish had a son. * Pansy: Me neither. * Kimmy: We didn't see everything. Why was he angry at you guys? * Dawn: That cranky dude kicked my favorite soccer ball over the school! * Leif: Well, let's not make a big deal over it. * Callie: Let's go find Dawn's ball, and head on over to my barn. (All except Rylie swam off; the cheerful girl looks at Sully with confusion.) * Ronnie: (calling out to her) Rylie! You coming or not? * Rylie: I'm coming! (She takes one last glance at Sully before leaving with her friends. The scene changes to a while later; the Crew are swimming down a path. Dawn has her ball again.) * Dawn: Geez. I didn't think we'd ever find that ball! (The blonde rapper gets in front of the group, all stop moving.) * Lucas: Hey, you could use someone like that on your soccer team! A team of giants, that is! (rapping) Look at us, a team of giants! We don't care, we're mean and defiant! Uh-uh! That's how it goes! You wanna piece of me? You're down in one, two, three! (As he was rapping, Sully comes up from behind them, which has his friends spooked.) * Lucas: (normal tone) How was that for the new guy's theme song? It just came to me, in case you're wondering. Oh! And I have ideas for a title! It should be...'My Big Boy Sully', or 'Sully The Bone-Breaking Legend'! Or what about 'Sully The Big Man'? (His friends were either clearing their throats or making gestures at him that say "please stop". Now he realizes their strange behavior.) * Lucas: You know, if you guys have better ideas for a title, you could've just said something. I mean, come on! I deserve a laugh for that one! But seriously, why are you guys making that 'ooh, I'm scared' face? (He noticed a big shadow in front of him, which is casted by the grumpy fish behind him. He slowly turns around and grins nervously.) * Lucas: Uh...it's not what it looks likes, I swear. See, I think you're so great, I decided to come up with a cool song about you. * Leif: Hey, Sully. See? I remembered. * Lucas: Sully, dude. Not to sound blunt, but how long have you been standing there? * Sully: (angry) Long enough to hear your crude rap song! Rap music is suckish! * Lucas: (angry) Hey! Do yourself a favor and take that back, man! I live and breath rap! It's my jam! You just---! (Kimmy rushes over and puts herself between her friend and Sully.) * Kimmy: Uh, I'm sure Lucas didn't mean any of it. (Sully didn't say anything else; instead, he simply swam off.) * Felix: That is one scary dude. * Opal: (very softly) Mm-hmm. * Rylie: I hope we didn't hurt his feelings. * Lucas: Well, he hurt mine. Didn't you hear what he just said?! He just dissed rap! I'll never forgive him for that! * Rylie: Oh, Lucas. Don't be like that. I just don't think he's all that bad. * Pansy: Me neither. * Rylie: Why don't we invite him to do fun things with us? How does that sound? --- (The scene changes to the Crew entering an arcade building.) * Rylie: I'll bet when we ask him to join us, that frown will turn upside down! * Ronnie: I sure hope you know what you're doing, Rylie. (looks elsewhere) I-It's not like I don't care at all about your safety or anything. I hope you understand that. (They saw Sully at one game.) * Leif: Well, I guess he's already playing. * Rylie: See? At least we now know he likes video games! I'll go ask if I could play with him. * Lucas: I'm the last guy he should ask! (crossing his arms) Still won't forgive him for dissing rap. (Rylie swims over to Sully; the latter pays no attention to the girl as he focuses on playing.) * Rylie: Hi, Sully. * Sully: ...I'm playing right now. I gotta beat these high scores. * Rylie: Ohhh! Yeah, about that...those happened to be mine. I'm pretty much the champ around here. * Sully: ...Are you? * Rylie: Uh-huh! Let me know if you want any pointers. * Sully: I'm fine. * Rylie: Oh! Careful! That fish is heading towards you! (It turns out Sully is playing a fish version of "Pac-Man".) * Sully: What? I--- (A game over sound effect plays.) * Rylie: Ooooh...well... (smiles nervously) ...at least you did swell! (The game machine starts to let out sparks of electricity and smoke starts to come out. The screen went black, and the machine goes quiet. Snarling quietly, Sully effortlessly picks up the machine and carries it to the store manager, who is behind the counter. The Crew, except Axel, stared in surprise at how strong Sully is. Sully turns to the manager.) * Sully: Excuse me. (points to game machine) This is broken. (The store manager stares in silent shock. Sully swims out of the store. Pansy has her hands wrapped around Leif's left arm.) * Pansy: Um...that guy is scary. * Hiro: Mm-hmm. Even scarier than Axel. * Axel: Shut up. * Rylie: All right, all right. Let's not jump to conclusions. Nobody panic. I'm sure Sully is not completely nasty. * Ronnie: Well, who else do you know can pick up a machine without a problem? I'm pretty sure not even Mr. Grouper or Mr. Grumpfish can do what Sully just did! * Felix: H-He's just like any other bully. Making us remember our name? Turning our favorite game into pieces of scrap metal! * Kimmy: We even tried to talk to him, but...he always sounds like he wants nothing to do with us. * Lucas: (angry) AND he dissed rap! * Leif: Well, I hope he doesn't get physical with us at school from now on. * Felix: Y-Yeah. Otherwise, we wouldn't feel safe there anymore. --- (The next day at Bubbletucky High: the Crew entered through the front door. They noticed Sully swimming by, taking no notice of the other students he passed by. He stops by one locker and opens it to put some stuff inside.) * Dawn: So, what do you guys think he puts in that locker? * Hiro: (shrugging) Dead bugs? Does it matter? * Lucas: Hm. (covering Pansy's ears with his hands) Are you sure Sully isn't a serial killer in disguise? I bet his locker leads to a secret room somewhere in the school, where he hides all of his victims. (removes hands from Pansy) * Pansy: Uh, sorry, Lucas. I didn't catch what you said. * Axel: (smirking) He thinks Sully might be a serial killer in disguise. (Pansy's eyes go wide. Callie puts her arm around the scared girl.) * Callie: Ah, come on, you two! Y'all are scarin' the girl! If Sully really was some kind of horrifyin' criminal tryin' to hide from real world, we'd be seein' a wanted poster or two somewhere in town! * Dawn: Well, what do you think he's like? * Callie: I think he's just a normal boy. * Rylie: Me too. We should try to give him a chance. (They watch him swim off elsewhere.) * Rylie: Okay. So maybe he has some things in common with his father, but he's still just a kid. After school, we'll go see what he's really like. * Leif: Uh, how? * Rylie: Oh, you'll see. (Later after school, the Crew cautiously swam after Sully, who is heading towards the pet store. Leif hastily swims over to get in front of him. He flips the "CLOSED" sign to "OPEN".) * Leif: Heeeeey, Sully! You looking for a pet? (opens the door) Here, come on in. * Sully: (incredulously) You seriously work here?! * Leif: Yeah. Heh. Yeah! That's totally correct. I know my dad normally runs the place, but...he's handing that over to me. (Sully growls, making the hippie boy nervous.) * Sully: Where are your friends?! (He angrily looks around, and eventually spots them. Snarling, he swims over to them.) * Leif: No, no! Sully! Don't! My friends are great people! (Sully turns to him.) * Sully: Well, then you better tell all your friends to stop making fun of me! You don't see me laughing, huh?! Yeah. (to the rest of the Crew) Do yourselves a favor and leave! Me! Alone! (Sully heads inside the pet store; Leif reluctantly follows.) * Rylie: I think we really made him angry. * Callie: But I still think somethin's up with that boy. * Rylie: Me too. I'm not giving up. I'm sure there's actually something underneath that grouchy exterior! (Meanwhile inside the pet store; Leif nervously hands Sully a bag. He has a cage with a light orange bunny inside.) * Leif: Uh...make sure to give it plenty of water. A-And, make sure you--- * Sully: Yeah, yeah. I know how to take care of a bunny. (hands him some money) Here. (Sully swims out of the pet store. Leif comes out a moment later; Dawn grabs him by the arms and shakes him violently.) * Dawn: Leif! You loved that rabbit! How could you sell it to that, that...Sully Grumpfish?! * Leif: It's not my fault, Dawn! He...just...you know... * Rylie: Oh! I bet he loves rabbits! I bet you saw a smile from him, right, Leif? Did he smile when you gave him the rabbit? * Leif: Yeah, but only for a second. It's probably just me, but maybe that Sully guy just needs something to smile about. * Lucas: (angry) Well, do you see me smiling when he dissed rap?! * Leif: No, but you gotta admit, I'm sure he didn't mean to. * Callie: Uh-huh. We were pretty awful to him before. Even the grumpiest of folks need a little furry friend. * Dawn: (sarcastically) Yeah, if said furry friend is gonna be used like a football. * Rylie: Don't be silly, guys. I'm sure Sully wouldn't hurt that sweet, little rabbit. Besides, Mr. Grumpfish will make sure he takes good care of it. * Dawn: I don't know about you guys, but I smell trouble. And we should do something. * Hiro: Like what? * Pansy: Oh, maybe save that little rabbit from Sully? * Dawn: Uh-huh. But we might need disguises. * Ronnie: All right. We'll do it, but I won't like it. (Later: Sully is seen exiting his house with the rabbit and a basket of food in one arm. Mr. Grumpfish is out here waving at him with a smile on his face. Elsewhere, Ronnie and Hiro are watching him depart. Both are disguised as plumbers, complete with fake mustaches and denim blue overalls; the former wearing a red shirt with a matching cap, and the latter wears a green shirt with a matching hat. Besides them is Callie, disguised as a fire hydrant. Each have their own walkie-talkie.) * Ronnie: (hushed, to the walkie-talkie) He's leaving the building. The vulture has left the nest. I repeat, the vulture has left the nest! He's heading for the park. * Hiro: I really don't like these costumes. (Elsewhere: Kimmy is at one corner of the street, disguised as an old lady. She has her own walkie-talkie.) * Kimmy: Roger! Got it! (Behind her are Felix, Leif, and Axel disguised as dogs. They're on a leash.) * Kimmy: Come along, you three! * Axel: Can't my name be something less lame, like Licker or Sharpjaw? * Kimmy: Shhh! You're a dog, so more barking and less talking! (Felix scratches the side of his head.) * Kimmy: Oh, Felix. That's good. * Felix: I'm not acting. It's just...this costume's itchy. (The disguised girl looks around at the park, but doesn't see Sully anywhere.) * Kimmy: Uh, where's Sully? (The scary boy smirks at the cowgirl, then at the lower part of her costume.) * Callie: Don't even think about it. (to Leif and Felix) And that goes for the both of ya! (Ronnie and Hiro shift over to them.) * Ronnie: Enough fooling around. I think we lost them. (Rylie talks into her own walkie-talkie. She is dressed up as Santa Claus.) * Rylie: Don't worry. I think I see him somewhere. (Beside her are Dawn, Lucas, Opal, and Pansy; they are dressed up as reindeers. Pansy has a red clown nose to go along with her costume.) * Lucas: I thought the whole point of disguises is to make ourselves as inconspicuous as possible. * Rylie: Oh, come on. These are all the costumes they can give us for free. And besides, Christmas is my favorite holiday of the year! * Pansy: Are you sure those type of animals don't exist? You know, the ones that can magically make it rain? * Dawn: They're just called reindeers, Pansy. * Pansy: Ooh, ooh! Can I be Rudolph? * Lucas: Is that why you have that red thing on your face? * Pansy: (confused) What thing? * Rylie: (pointing elsewhere) Guys! I see him! (She spots Sully near a tree with the rabbit. Once she's at a certain distance, she gasps.) * Rylie: I don't believe this. (The rest of her friends gather around to see what she's looking at.) * Rylie: This is incredible! * Leif: Wow! (It turns out Sully is just having a picnic with the rabbit. There is a big smile on his face. Back to the Crew.) * Pansy: Guys! That's so cute! (takes out her blue smartphone) I've got to take a picture of this! (She had no idea that she was talking too loud, much to her friends' worry. Sully's smile disappears and he looks to where the Crew are hiding. He immediately gets angry.) * Sully: Hey! I thought I told you to stay away from me! (He gets a good look at their costumes and starts laughing.) * Rylie: Well, I just wanna make sure you aren't on the 'naughty list'. * Sully: (angry) What are you talking about? * Rylie: I think you should know. You aren't a bully, right? (Her friends gasped. Sully becomes even angrier and swims toward the other teens.) * Sully: Wait a minute! Were you all spying on me?! (Rylie puts herself between her friends and Sully.) * Rylie: Wait, Sully! Before you get angry, I just want to say that we were worried for the rabbit Leif gave you. We were nervous you were going to hurt him. * Sully: Me? Hurt a rabbit? What kind of sicko would do that?! * Rylie: When you kicked Dawn's soccer ball over the school roof or dissed rap in front of Lucas, we thought you did those things on purpose. But...you weren't really trying to be mean, right? (Sully's furious expression turns into a sad one.) * Sully: No way! I'm not mean at all. I just thought you guys of all people should at least get that, but...no one does. * Ronnie: What do you mean 'no one'? * Sully: Well, just because I look similar to my dad and kind of strong, and also...too anxious to make friends...everyone thinks I'm a bully. So I put on a grumpy face to hide my true feelings. * Rylie: We had no idea. Sully, we're really sorry. (smiling) But seriously, you seem like one awesome dude! How about we start over and get to know each other better? (After a few seconds, a big smile forms on Sully's face.) * Sully: I like the sound of that. * Rylie: Good. So, my name is Rylie, and--- * Sully: It's all right. I already know your names. * Rylie: Oh, well, in that case, welcome to Bubbletucky High! (She extends a hand, which Sully happily accepts and both give a handshake. The rest of the Crew smiled.) * Sully: (to Leif) You're Leif, right? * Leif: That's me! * Sully: So, you really own the pet store, huh? * Leif: Oh yeah. That used to be my dad's job, but now it's passed on to me since I'm old enough. * Sully: Cool. (to Lucas) And...you're Lucas, right? * Lucas: (angry) Yeah! I'm still mad at you for dissing rap! (now calm) But since you're not actually a bully, I can forgive you. * Sully: I really do think rap music is cool, though. (The Crew and Sully swam off elsewhere as they continued chatting amongst themselves.) THE END